Gravity falls AU:Learning To Love By Fantasy Fan 223(my own ending)
by BlazeAltair
Summary: If you had read the Learning To Love Gravity Falls AU fanfic by Fantasy Fan 223,then these were my own ending for the fanfic.A huge thanks to Fantasy Fan 223 for the permission to write this story.


**_AN:_****_Hi guys.I am BlazeHeat.If you had read Gravity Falls AU fanfic Learning to Love by Fantasy Fan 223(the original one,not the rewritten),well maybe you love the endings.But not me.So,I am rewritten the ending,the bad ending...well no rewritten actually,just add some(probably) more ending at the end.And also a huge thank you to Fantasy Fan 223 for allowing me to write this.Yes,I asked permission from her(or him,how would I know).So,let get started._**

**_-M-A-T-T-H-E-W-_**

"You win," He whispered. "Just stop hurting her."

Damion grinned wildly, gripping Matthew's hand, dark red-black flames encased both of them.

And Dipper could only watch helplessly as Mabel regained her breath, coughing and spluttering.

The Axolotl said this would happen, said his brother would revert to his old ways. But it wasn't supposed to happen. This Matthew was supposed to be different, he was supposed to stay the brother he had loved for years…

"Matthew?" Mabel whispered in horror.

In front of the two twins was Matthew, a large grin plastered on his face and both eyes an eerie gold.

"Boy," he said. Glacning down at his siblings, his grin broadening. "It's been awhile…"

Damion laughed happily while the twins clutched each other.

Dipper was supposed to save him, he was supposed to be different from the other Dippers who couldn't save their Matthew.

His eyes lined with tears.

Not this…

**_'Twas the tale, of a boy, who in the world is lost._**

**_'Twas the tale of a boy, tied to a cursed clock._**

**_Tick-Tock, tick-tock, goes the sound of time._**

**_'Twas the tale of a boy, cursed to watch the clock rewind_**

**-_Disclaimers-_**

**_The original fanfic ends here.From now on,the rest were my own writing.enjoy it!_**

"No." Dipper could not believe his eyes.He failed.He failed to save Matthew.

"All hail the new king!" Damion shouted and followed with a bow to Matthew.All the other demons do the same as him,except one.

"Why didn't you bow to me,CIPHER?"asked Matthew as he glared at Bill.

"Well,technically, you are me and I am you.So,why would I bow to myself,didn't I?" Bill explained with his arrogant tone.

"Hmm,you were right," Matthew said,glancing down to Bill. "There could be only one Bill Cipher,**AND IT'S ME!" **Matthew exclaimed while pointing his index finger towards Bill.

"NONONONONO!YOU CANNOT KILL ME,IF YOU DID,THIS WEIRDMAGDEDON WOULD HAVE ENDED!" Bill panicly scream as he knows what Matthew capable of,what HE capable of.

"You said yourself,I am you and you are me." Matthew grinned as he shoots giant electric blue flame ball towards Bill's eye.His eye explode and his geometrical body slowly faded from existent.

The world slightly shaked causing all of the creature there panicked for a while,before the shake stop.

"Matthew.." Matthew turned his head aside when he heard his name whispered.He saw the face of his siblings,parents,future wife and friends in horror.

"Matthew were no more.I am **Bill Cipher!**" Matthew grinned and snapped his finger.His casual outfit were replace by a yellow tailcoat,black slack,a top hat,an eye patch and a black cane,just like Bill's.

"DAMION YOU IDIOT!WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Ellie scream as she glared to her brother, a demon in a form of a 9 years old boy.

"Oh,come on,Ellie.You know it would end up like this." Damion grinned to Ellie and laught happily,mocking his human sister.

Suddenly,an axe fly through the hall,barely hit Damion's head.He startled his head looking for his attacker,to found out a redhead girl was panting with determine on her face.

"Matt,why?," said Wendy. "You promised!You promised to take care of me and our children!" a stream of tears started to form on her cheek.

"Ahh,you reminded me." Matthew said with a grin as he flick his wrist.

Two babies on Alex's arm started to floating away towards Matthew.The two children float beside Matthew as he announce "These two human child will be the heiress of my throne!".

"NO!YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO OUR CHILDREN!" Wendy scream hysterically.She tried to chase them before Alex stopped her.

"I'm sorry,Wen" Matthew whispered as he snapped his finger,he and all the demons vanish into thin air,teleported to the Fearamid,probably.

"No." Wendy just felt hopeless.She just lost her husband,now her children.Her vision seem dark.She barely hear her mom called for her name.Her vision then become darker,and darker until nothing but only darkness can be seen.

"Wendy?Hey,wake up dear!" Alex called for her daughter.Panicking when her redhead daughter passed out on the floor.

Everyone in the Harrison Manortron didn't spoke a thing.Only silence through the entire hall.No one bear to say anything,especially the twins.They just lost their big brother.They just **lost **Matthew.

**_-M-A-T-T-H-E-W-_**

Everyone were back in the Northwest Mansion.Old Man McGucket fixed the Harrison Manortron and brought everyone back to the mansion as it was the only place big enough for everyone to stay.Ford applied the unicorn barrier to the mansion,just in cast they were attacked.

"I can't believe it.We **lost** Matt," said Mabel.Her eyes were watery from tears and her nose were runny.Dipper tried to calm her down but it's no use."All of it would not happen if I wasn't so stupid to trust Damion!" Mabel knock her head against the wall."STUPID!STUPID MABEL!"

Dipper hold Mabel on her shoulder and pull her from the wall."It's wasn't your fault,Mabes.It's Damion's fault."

Dipper tried convinced her and hugged her.But Mabel pushed Dipper away."NO DIPDOTS!IT'S MINE.MATT WARNED ME BUT NO!I DIDN'T LISTEN TO HIM AND CONTINUE TO TRUST THAT IDIOT DAMION!"Mabel shout and as all the limp on her body had weakend,she landed her head on Dipper's shoulder and whispered"_It's all my fault..."_

Dipper opened his mouth only to closed it back without saying a word and hugged his sister.Mabel hugged him back.

Ellise and Emmet were sitting on a couch,only to had Emmet calming down Ellise who cannot stop crying.

Alex were inside a bedroom upstairs to accompany Wendy who is still unconscious on the bed.

The mansion were quiet although the whole town were in chaos.Nobody really knew what just happen nor are they going to be safe.But one thing for sure,the whole town was very sure that the Pines were having a very,**very **hard time.

Ford and Stan were standing near the front door,looking at the Pine twin,barely speak.Both of them knew that Dipper and Mabel really love Matthew,although he was no he used to be.

Stan look at Ford with a sorrow eye.

Ford nodded a bit and Stan nodded back as a sign he understand.

Stan walked towards the twins.Dipper is still calming Mabel down who is still crying."Stop it Mabel.None of this were your fault.IT'S MINE!MY FAULT!IF I DIDN'T STEPPED OUT OF THE CIRCLE,WE WOULD HAVE DEFEAT THEM.IT'S ME,MABEL!IT'S ME..._it's my fault..._"Dipper exclaimed as Stan reached to the twins.The last part could barely heard but loud enough for Stan to knell down and hugged both of the twins with tears stream down from his eyes.

"None of these things have to do with both of you.I know both of you love Matt.So do I.But now,we all need to calm down.I bet there were a way to save him."Stan exclaimed.He could felt the pain in their heart,the pain of losing a brother.

"I think it's better for both of you to go sleep."said Ford,who suddenly appeared behind Stan.Just as they realize,everyone were asleep.Even Emmet and Ellise,who just a minute before was crying on the couch.

"Here,lets go."Stan said as he hold the twins hand and take them to the couch next to their parents.He lay them down on the couch."Sweet dream."He said."On this time? I don't think so." Dipper replied.Stan sighed.

"You too,Stanley.You also should go to sleep."Ford said as he patted Stan's shoulder."What about you,Sixer?"Stan asked.He can tell that Ford were as worried as he did.

"I want to take a little walk.Just,to clear my mind."Ford said as he slowly leave the the hall and go straight to the front yard.

Ford looked up to the rift.He could clearly sees the Fearamid.What's really bothering him was the fact Matthew leave them unharmed."Oh,Matthew.I know you still there."Ford sighed as he slowly returned into the mansion.

**_-M-A-T-T-H-E-W-_**

In the Fearamid,Matthew sits on a throne made of yellow and black bricks.He glared to the demons in front of him.

Beside his throne,were a black crib.Inside the crib,there are two babies inside it.A twin.The babies just looked confuse.Didn't even understand what's going on around them.

"Well,my lord.We still need the equation from the old man's mind to be able to conquer the world."said Damion as he bowed to Matthew.

"Maybe.Maybe I need it.But NO.Not anymore."Matthew growled as he flick his wrist.

Both of the babies inside the crib float towards Matthew.He hold both of the babies in his hand.The babies giggles as he hold them.

"These two.My heiress.They were blessed with omniscient.Just like me,but even greater.I will enter their mind and get the equation and take over the world!"announced Matthew.

All of his hetchmaniac cheered.

Matthew put the twin backed into the crib.Their eyes look sleepy and in the matter of second,the babies sleep in the crib.

Matthew put both of his index fingers onto the twin's forehead.He closed his eyes.Once he opened his eye,he wasn't in the Fearamid anymore,but in place,grey scale and empty.His daughters' Mindscape.

He didn't know how,but managed to get into both of his daughters' mind in the same time.'Maybe because they were twin.I should have done this to pine tree and shooting star.',he though.

**_-M-A-T-T-H-E-W-_**

"DIPPER!"

Mabel's voice woke up the whole mansion.Emmet,Ellise,Stan and Ford rush to the front hall,where the voice come from.

At the front hall,they could see Dipper,wearing a bag pack full of stuff,while Mabel hold his wrist.

"Don't stop me,Mabel.I need to go to save Matt."Dipper said as he pulled his hand from Mabel's hold.

"I know you wanted to save him.So do I.But,I can't let you go alone.It's a death wish.Let me help you."Mabel argued with him.

"No!I just lost a brother,and I didn't want to lost a sister."Dipper said as he walked to the front door.

As he held the door knob,Stan hold the door,stopping his nephew.

"Please.Let me go,Grunkle Stan."said Dipper without looking to Stan's eyes."Settled down,kid.I know you love Mad Hatter.So do I.But if you want to save him,we need a plan."said Stan as he looked into his nephew eyes.

"Grunkle Stan."Dipper looked into his grunkle's eyes.He could see sincere,love and care in his eyes."And you will also need help."A voice could be heard.Dipper and Stan turned around to see Mabel,Candy,Grenda,Robbie,Gideon,

Old Man McGucket,Cookie and all sorts of creature with them.

"Guys?Are you sure?"Dipper said.

"Hey,Matthew are my brother too.Also,I want to kick Damion's ass."Mabel said with a grin.

"I didn't do this for that pretty boy.I just could not bear to see Wendy in that condition."Robbie said as he rolled his eye.

"I will go where ever Mabel goes."said Gideon while he glancing at Mabel.Mabel gave a annoying look to Gideon.

"Matthew is our friend.We will definitely help him!" Grenda howled and cheered up by Candy and other creature behind them.

"Alright then.Let's start planning!"Dipper exclaimed with his fist in the air.The others response with a loud 'yeah' and also their fist in the air.

**_-M-A-T-T-H-E-W-_**

Matthew looked around his daughters' Mindscape.They were sort of empty,considering that they were just born about two days ago.

A door could be seen at a corner of the grey area.Matthew float towards the door and grinned as he reach out to the door knob.

As he touches the door knob,a flash of memory flew into his though.He could see the day when he and Wendy went to a movie.Their first date.He shooked his head to remove the thought in his head.

He grinned as he twist he door knob and revealing what's behind the door.'the world is mine!',he happily thought.

**_-M-A-T-T-H-E-W-_**

Matthew opened his eye.He has returned from his children's Mindscape.

"So,how is it,my lord?"asked 8-ball anxiously.

Matthew flicked his wrist and 8-ball spontaneous burned with destructive blue flame.8-ball burned completely,leaving behind only his pair of 8-ball eyes.Pyronica jaw dropped to see what had happened to her comrade.

Matthew float towards the wall of Fearamid.He snapped his finger and the wall started to form an giant triangle-shaped hole like window.He starred sharply at the Northwest Mansion.

'They are coming.',that thought really bugging him.

**_-M-A-T-T-H-E-W-_**

After hours of planning and preparation,everyone go to sleep.Mabel packed his grappling gun into her bag pack as she saw Dipper near the fireplace.

Mabel sneaked behind Dipper and surprise him."Hey DipDops!",.Dipper jumped a bit shockly.Mabel could see something in his hand.Something that looks like...two small figurine?a boy in a suit with brunette hair,and a girl in a purple dress with blonde hair.It looks like...oh,no.

"Are those..."Mabel asked as she was cut off by Dipper"From Pacifica's music box.The music box that she suppose to give me on our date this Friday...",crystal clear tears could be seen on his eyes.He rubbed away the tears with his hand.

Mabel couldn't help but to hug her heart-broken brother.She had lost a quiet few lover this summer,but not as hard as her brother.He wasn't good in loving people,and when he love someone,he REALLY love that someone.

"Here here my little DippingSause.I know you love her.So am I.She is my friend,you silly.Now,what actually you gonna do with those figurine?"She asked as she patted Dipper's back.

"Actually,I was gonna throw it into the fire."Dipper said."You what?!"Mabel exclaimed as she hold Dipper's shoulder."It just,I-I cannot stop remember what happen to her as long I sees this thing.I just- as long I remember her,my soul suffer-"Dipper stopped talking as Mabel puts her finger on his lips.

"Now listen to me,bro bro.You maybe could forget her in here,"poked her finger on Dipper's head,"But not in here."as she poked Dipper's chest.Or more accurate,His HEART."Keep that thing with you.You will need it."said Mabel as she went to upstairs,to bed.Dipper starred at the figure in his hand.He holds it tight and keep it in his pocket.

He went upstairs and go to bed.

**_-M-A-T-T-H-E-W-_**

"Grappling hook?","Check!","Height-altering crystal?","Check!","Alright then.Off we go!"Mabel exclaimed as she and Dipper finished checking up

the inventory.Today,she,Dipper,Gideon,

Robbie,Old Man McGucket,Cookie and all sort of creature join forces for a mission.A mission to save Matthew.

As they walked out through the door,Dipper heard somebody called his name.He and Mabel turned around to see their mother,Ellise.

"Please,bring back you brother.Safely."She said.

Dipper and Mabel nodded.

**_-M-A-T-T-H-E-W-_**

Matthew starring out through the window of Fearamid.Both of his children were sleeping inside a crib next to the throne.

"What's wrong,my lord?"Matthew turned around to see Damion standing behind him.It's kinda creepy for Damion to have a cracked voice in a body of a nine years old boy.

"The equation."Matthew whispered.

"What's the equation?You still didn't told us about it yet?"Damion asked with a curious face.

"The equation is,Love..."answered Matthew. "And?"Damion seems unsatisfied with those answer.

"Nothing else.Just Love.I don't know if Axolotl was messing around with me or it just it.Still,I need to figure out how to break the weirdness barrier of Gravity Falls"Matthew growled followed with a sigh.

"Don't worry.You will figure it out."said Damion as he patted the back of the Demon King.

"You hoped you right."said Matthew as he glared at Damion.Damion felt a little uncomfortable and leave the Demon King alone.

Matthew continues to starring out the window when he saw something big coming to his direction.

"Harrison Manortron?!"Matthew were surprised to saw the robofied manor come towards the Fearamid.

"HETCHMANIAC!ATTACK!"He growled with anger.

The Harrison Manortron fight against the hetchmaniac.The Gobblewonker head eat all the eye bats.The T-rex hand punch Keyhole in the face.

**_-M-A-T-T-H-E-W-_**

"It's working.They took the bait!"Dipper shouted at his sister as he and the gang-except Old Man McGucket,Cookie and some others mythical creature who help operating the Manortron,everyone else were on a giant pigeon,which Mabel enlarge using the Height-altering crystal flashlight.

The pigeon flew high in the sky as the Manortron fight the hetchmaniac as a distraction.

"NOW!GOGOGO!"Dipper ordered them as they reached above the Fearamid.Dipper jumped from the pigeon,followed by others..Well,except Robbie,as he was be pushed down by Mabel.

They skydiving through the air.As they had approach close enough to the Fearamid,they pulled a string from their bag pack and releasing parachute that were made from various fabric.

They navigate themselves into an opening near the top of the Fearamid.

As all of them already inside the Fearamid,Dipper took out a walkie talkie from his bag pack."McGucket,we are in."Dipper reported through the walkie talkie to Old Man McGucket."_Alright boy.Goodluck!"_ Old Man McGucket responsed.

"Ok,just as we planned before.Gideon,Gnomes, Robbie.Find and rescues the babies.Mabel,Manotaurs and me will go and find Matthew."Dipper explained their plan once more.

"Tell me again,why I must work with these creature?"asked Gideon while pointing to the gnomes."Because you're short.Just like them."Dipper said."Fair enough."Jeff said.

"Okay!Let's get moving!"Dipper said as the two group split to two different direction.

**_-M-A-T-T-H-E-W-_**

"You had fought them once!How is it possible you guys lost to them again!"Matthew growled furiously as he palmed his face."DID I REALLY NEED TO DO IT ALL BY MYSELF?"he continued.As then,a burning eye bat flew into the Fearamid and crash into the wall."ENOUGH!I WILL DO IT MYSELF!"Matthew yelled as he float towards the Manortron.

Matthew rose his hand up in the air,and clench his hand forming a fist.Suddenly,an invisible force crushing the Manortron.The leg of the Manortron became fragile and eventually,Manortron collapse to the ground.

Matthew flicked his wrist.The roof of the Manortron separate from the entire house.

"You know you can't defeat me,Pine Tree!"Matthew growled as he looked into the Manortron.

He was shocked to only found Old Man McGucket,Cookie and some others mythical creature inside the Manortron.No sign of Dipper of Mabel.

"NO!WHERE ARE THEY?"Matthew demands answer from Old Man McGucket."Where do you think they are,aw banjo polish?"Old Man McGucket said as he take off his hat,throw it to the floor and start dancing.

Matthew just realize something as he turned around and looked at the Fearamid."ÑÒ!"he yelled as he pointed his hand to the survivors inside the Manortron.A blast of blue flame shoot out from his hand.Old Man McGucket,Cookie and all the creature inside the Manortron turned into golden statue.

"PÍÑÈ TRÉË!"Matthew roared as he flew back into the Fearamid.Flame burned in his eyes.He was Really,really furious.

**_-D-I-P-P-E-R-_**

**_AN:Phew!Well,this ending were longer than what I expected.Seems like this fanfic need more than one chapter.So,yeah.I will finish up the second chapter as soon as possible.And to Fantasy Fan 223,thanks for the opportunity that you gave for me to write this fanfic._**

**_Blaze rolled out._**


End file.
